


Flutter

by spirkybubbles



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons and Dragons, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirkybubbles/pseuds/spirkybubbles
Summary: Lanreth reflects.A character study of sorts.





	Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> Another Lanreth/Red story, from Lanreth's perspective. A few snippets basically.

Painful yet blissful, blistering and sweet, the gentle fluttering sensation in his core seemed to flare up whenever he caught sight of that damned man.  
Each goofy grin and hearty laugh seemed determined to crush his defenses, and Lanreth soon found that he wanted them to be crushed.  
-  
-

Their first kiss was not what he expected (he certainly didn't intend on having it in the middle of a filthy and waterlogged dungeon) but it was tender and gentle and left him feeling more complete than he had in years, the innocent affection blistering and eye watering, undeserved yet embraced with shaking arms. Despite the mud clinging to his hair and clothing, and the swampy water filling his boots (Oh how he despised that, the squelching with each step for hours afterwards even as the rest of him had been dried and warmed in Red's arms.), Lanreth felt pure and whole, and leaned in to press soft lips against chapped ones once again. Despite how his eyes were puffed and his face ugly and tear streaked and how he tried to hide this, the man in front of him, strange as ever, seemed to embrace him wholly with no hesitation. The veil of sorrow and anger over his eyes was lifted, and this time he would not pull it back down and hide beneath it. For hours after this, he found he could not calm the fluttering sensation knotted in his belly, and he did not want to. 

-  
-

Swaddled in thick white traditional robes and feeling a bit ridiculous (and somewhat overheated), Lanreth stood across from his beloved, basking in the sight of the man in his gold embroidered wedding suit and the gentle sway of the ship. His skin had been painstakingly painted in swirling pearly patterns and he itched to smear them, to mar the artistic perfection that didn't belong on his tainted flesh.  
Hands clasped tightly in larger, softer ones, hands with the callouses of a sailor embracing hands with the callouses of a harp player and former assassin. Hands of music and blades embraced by hands of fire and ocean waves. He held on until they slipped away to lift the veil covering his face, a different veil this time, and the other leaned close, breathing new life into the elven man with nothing but a simple kiss, sweet and calm.  
Lanreth felt that he would be knocked over with the sheer force of emotion behind it, dizzy with glee, and he braved the waves of love eagerly, staying on his feet (for now) with Red's hand supporting him at the small of his back. He didn't deserve such sweetness, yet he knew he would be scolded for voicing such a thought and showered in more affection than he could handle.

This, Lanreth thought to himself once the knot was tied and the vows were spoken, This is my home. It was then he realized that the fluttering in his belly never left, spurred on by gentle kisses and innocent touches, and he knew that he was hopelessly, blissfully enamored with this man who had so persistently stolen his heart. This man, who to Lanreth seemed like his very own fairy tale prince, and a dream come true. He wondered if Red even knew how important he was in Lanreth's eyes, knew that Lanreth would give his life without hesitation for him and him alone.


End file.
